The Unknown Secrets of C C
by Windrises
Summary: In 1966 C. C. met Ra's al Ghul which ended up being one of the most life-changing events of her life.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

The year was 1966. C. C. had been born over one hundred years ago, but she still retained the appearance of a young adult. To most people this would seem strange and a wonderful miracle, but it sure didn't feel like a miracle for her.

She started off with a lonely, but normal life. She wanted the attention of others. A "friend" of hers gave her a chance to gain love and respect, but it came at a price that the poor C. C. wasn't warned about. C. C.'s false friend cursed her with eternal life which may sound like a gift, but it was a true problem for her. She had no family, friends, or even a real home. She could find a home, but she would have to move constantly and avoid being contact with people for too long. Otherwise, they would find out that she doesn't age and there were a lot of scoundrels who wanted to do experiments on her and find out about her powers.

One day C. C. was walking around an unknown country. She didn't really care where she was at this point. She ignored the world around her while reading Lewis Carroll's Wonderland book. Reading about such lighthearted and silly adventures was one of the few things that brought C. C. any comfort during these dark times.

She had a backpack with her that had her diary and a few supplies she bought. She often did jobs during the Summer to earn enough money for drinks and food. Even though she was immortal, she could still suffer the pain of starving so she had to take care of herself.

C. C.'s backpack slipped off of her back and fell to the ground. Her diary landed on the ground. Ra's al Ghul was going for a walk when he saw what happened. He was dressed in a fancy black suit. He walked over to C. C. and helped her pick up her backpack.

C. C. said, "Thank you sir."

Ra's al Ghul replied, "No need for such thanks. I'm just doing what any responsible citizen should do." He saw C. C.'s journal and noticed that it was a type of journal that hadn't been sold in stores for over fifty years. He was immortal too, but that was thanks to his Lazarus Pit. Selling old times at antique stores wasn't a regular even in those days so he instantly started assuming that C. C. had a mysterious past.

C. C. saw Ra's al Ghul staring at her for a long moment so she jokingly said, "Take a picture of me, because it's sure to last longer."

Ra's al Ghul had a serious look on his face while asking, "When were you born?"

C. C. said, "That's not something that I share with strangers."

Ra's al Ghul grabbed the diary and started flipping through the pages. He looked at the first journal entry and saw that it was from 1839. He said, "You're the oldest woman in the world."

C. C. lightly smiled and said, "You sure are an expert at bad pickup lines."

Ra's al Ghul angrily replied, "Don't upset me with your cheap jokes." Making fun of stubbornly serious men was one of the few things that made C. C. happy. It was something that she continued to do when she met Lelouch Lamperouge.

C. C. asked, "Can I have my diary back?"

Ra's al Ghul said, "No you can't."

C. C. jokingly said, "Awkward, nosy, and bossy? You sure are the prince of charm."

Ra's al Ghul asked, "Where did you come from and how are you still alive?"

C. C. said, "That's none of your business. Leave me alone you nosy old man."

Ra's al Ghul replied, "I can't let you leave." C. C. punched him and started running away.

Ra's al Ghul secretly had henchmen pretend to be passer-buyers in case he needed their help. He walked across the block and found a few of them. He said, "There's a girl with green hair and a backpack. Find her and get her to come back. However, try to avoid acts of violence. She's going to play a very useful part in my plan." The henchmen saluted their leader and started running after C. C.

C. C. tried to run fast, but she had been used to walking slowly. She had a long time to live so she rarely rushed through things. She wasn't properly prepared for a chase like this. The henchmen caught up to her. She was running out of breath so she didn't hold up much of a fight. The henchmen gently picked her up and carried her to Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's al Ghul was standing on the same street. He saw C. C. and said, "You have returned to the place that you should not have escaped from."

C. C. jokingly replied, "It seems like being separated me for five minutes was enough to make you feel lonesome."

Ra's al Ghul was fed up with C. C.'s comments. He tried to hold back his anger while saying, "You're the one who must truly feel lonely. You live a life that never ends, but your journey to find a home and a family doesn't end either."

C. C. asked, "What's your point?"

Ra's al Ghul answered, "I have lived even longer than you have. I came before the first President and I might even live long enough to see the fiftieth President."

C. C. raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did you accomplish that?"

Ra's al Ghul answered, "We're both very secretive people. I'm the only one who understands the life you lead and I'm the only one who can give you a real home. I know I don't speak in the friendliest of terms, but I assure you that I have the most moralistic of goals." He offered her a handshake and said, "Come with me."

It was the most tempting offer that C. C. had heard in a century so she accepted the handshake and replied, "Okay." Ra's al Ghul carried C. C. in his arms and he and a group of guards started heading towards his castle.

Ra's al Ghul carried C. C. to a room of his castle. He poured C. C. a glass of wine and said, "I assume that you're old enough to drink."

C. C. replied, "I've been old enough for that for over hundred twenty years."

Ra's al Ghul started walking around the room while saying, "I've been keeping myself alive, because of a legendary fountain of eternal youth that's called the Lazarus Pit. I have to enter it every few years to keep myself the way I am."

C. C. stared at his face and said, "You're the eye catcher for somebody that's pushing two hundred."

Ra's accepted the strange compliment and replied, "Thank you. Before I let you stay here, you must reveal to me how you've stayed alive."

C. C. had her face pointed towards the ground while saying, "It's not a matter that I wish to discuss."

Ra's lifted up C. C.'s chin while saying, "I may be the one person in the world who will accept you for how you are. You will be be shunned out for the rest of your life if you do not share who you are with anybody." C. C. explained to Ra's about her backstory and about the power of geass. Ra's became incredibly interested in what C. C. had to say and he wanted a geass of his own.

Ra's asked, "How can I obtain a geass?"

C. C. said, "I honestly don't know how to get one or how to get rid of one. The person that gave me the geass is gone." Ra's secretly planned on studying on how to get a geass. However, he had no desire to tell C. C. about that.

C. C. asked, "Am I actually allowed to live here?"

Ra's al Ghul said, "Yes. After all, it is impossible for immortals to find companionship with mortals."

C. C. replied, "Then you do have a crush on me."

Ra's al Ghul said, "Any person that doesn't have a crush on you is a fool."

C. C. replied, "That's the first decent pickup line that you've said to me."

Ra's lightly smiled and said, "You never miss a chance to judge my behavior. Despite that, you've shared no thanks for the person who's offered you a home."

C. C. felt guilty so she replied, "Thank you. You may be the first person that's shown me true kindness. I want to live here."

Ra's responded, "My staff have already prepared you a room. They'll show you where it is."

A few of the staff members were walking to the room where C. C. and Ra's were at. C. C. said, "Goodnight."

Ra's replied, "Okay then." C. C. kissed Ra's on the cheek and walked away with the staff.

Ra's got out his phone and called his research team. He said, "I need to find every bit of information there is about a geass. Find anybody who has one and bring them to me."

The next day the staff led C. C. outside. She was told to sit down at an eloquent table. She looked around and saw a fancy pizza was prepared for her. She used one of the pages of her diary to wipe away her drool.

Ra's al Gul sat down at the table and handed C. C. a bouquet of roses. He said, "I'm hoping that this event is comforting for you."

C. C. replied, "This is quite a nice event. I've had pizza few times, but I can usually only afford fruit and candy."

Ra's said, "I'm the leader of the League of Assassins so you'll be okay."

C. C. lightly smiled and said, "Assassins and okay are two words that are usually contradictory to each other."

Ra's smiled back and replied, "Fair enough."

C. C. started eating the pizza. She enjoyed it so much that she realized that pizza was becoming her favorite food. She gobbled it up quickly. She burped twice. Ra's wasn't used to such a lack of manners, but he was too focused on his mission to complain. C. C. asked, "What is the purpose to giving me such a nice time?"

Ra's held C. C.'s hand and said, "I care about you. We're the only two people who can relate to each other's pain of having an immortal life."

C. C. replied, "But you choose to stay immortal."

Ra's responded, "I stay alive so I can make sure that my goal becomes a reality."

C. C. asked, "What is your goal?"

Ra's answered, "Details cannot be shared at this time, but it'll benefit the world. Anyways, we're the only option we have at eternal love. However, I'm a gentleman so I won't force you to choose me."

C. C. said, "You didn't win me over by being similar to me. You won my heart by being the only true gentleman that I've ever met." She kissed Ra's on the lips. She paused and said, "I'd be honored to be your girlfriend."

Ra's replied, "Excellent."

C. C. and Ra's dated each other for a few months. Ra's cared about her, but his real reason of dating her was hardly noble. He planned on proposing to her and having a son with her so that he can stop suffering the affects of Lazarus Pit and leave his job to his and C. C.'s child.

After the months of dating were over Ra's had C. C. come to his study room. C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Ra's put a ring on C. C.'s finger and said, "You will become my wife."

C. C. replied, "You left out the part of asking me."

Ra's said, "You're dating me so you obviously want to marry me. Isn't being with me what you want?"

C. C. replied, "Yes, I'll marry you." She and Ra's kissed each other. She said, "Your proposal isn't exactly sparkling, but this is exciting me. Actually getting to spend life with someone who cares about me is the most important thing in my life."

Ra's responded, "I'm glad to hear that."

A few days later C. C. and Ra's had a small wedding, because Ra's could care less about having a nice wedding. His mission was more important to him than his marriage to C. C.

After the wedding was over Ra's walked up to C. C. and said, "I want to have a son with you."

C. C. replied, "I'd love to have kids too."

Ra's sighed and said, "Come with me." He walked C. C. to his work room.

C. C. looked around and saw a machine that was taller and wider than any person. She asked, "What is the purpose of that thing?"

Ra's said, "To save the world. There's a lot of cities out there that have become too corrupt and there are too many people these days. I wish to return this world to the glamorous qualities that I think it used to have. I must get rid of a fourth of the world's population in order to obtain that. I want you and our future son to witness the most heroic act of my life."

C. C. angrily asked, "How will getting of one out of every four people save the world?"

Ra's said, "This world has become too overrun with corrupt business. A majority of the world's precious forests and resources have been removed and the scum of recent generations is to blame. I will destroy millions of lives and give this world the re-do that it rightfully deserves. After that, I can retire and you and I can see our future son grow up to be just like me. I couldn't think of a more glamorous life."

C. C. kicked Ra's in the stomach and replied, "I'll never have kids with you. No child should be related to you. How could you marry me before telling me who you really are?"

Ra's angrily asked, "Are you rejecting me and my goals?"

C. C. said, "I sure am." She crushed her wedding ring with her bare hands.

Ra's replied, "If you reject my life, then you must be sent away." He signaled to his henchmen to release a tank of knockout gas on her. She passed out.

Ubu walked up to Ra's and asked, "What should we do with her?"

Ra's said, "Have my travel crew take C. C. away. What happens to my ex-wife has no value to me. I'll find a woman who actually cares about saving the world and I'll finally have a son to take over as the leader of the League of Assassins. The world's going to be saved and I'm going to be the one to make it happen." He did an evil laugh.

A few days later C. C. was dropped off in Gotham. She had tears coming down her eyes. She had lost the only man who cared for her and she had lost her home too. She ran around the city while feeling like the saddest person in the world.

However, there was one person who was arguably sadder than ever. A young Bruce Wayne sat on the sidewalk while in the rain.

C. C. asked, "What's up with that kid?"

A rookie police officer said, "We tried to get him to come inside, but he says he needs some fresh air."

Alfred Pennyworth tried to give Bruce a coat. C. C. took the coat and put it on Bruce's shoulders. Bruce smiled at C. C. and went with Alfred. C. C. waved goodbye to the boy and started searching for a new home.


End file.
